comicbookfilmsandseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Strength Scale
Created By: AwesomeDymond The purpose of this scale is to, eventually, put all the characters in this Wiki in order, by raw physical strength, including the amount of weight each listed character can lift over his/ her head with arms fully extended based upon information taken out of the various live - action comic book films and series. If this list includes any artificial augmentation of strength by way of outside forces such as telekinesis or mutagenic changes (such as Hulk's rage) and Cosmic Energy (Such as Silver Surfer's Power Cosmic), or items (Green Lantern's Green Power Ring) it will be noted in parenthesis. Below Normal Strength: Cannot Lift Own Body Weight *None Normal Strength: Up to Own Body Weight *None Athletic Strength: Own Body Weight+ to Double Own Body Weight *Green Lantern from Green Lantern - Around 300 Lbs (without his Green Power Ring *Sinestro from Green Lantern - Around 300 Lbs Tons (without his Yellow Power Ring or his previous weapon, a Green Power Ring). Peak Human Strength: Double Own Body Weight+ to 800 Lbs *Silver Surfer from Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer - Around 500 Tons (without his Cosmic Surfboard). *Thor from Thor - Around 800 Tons (without full power of Mjolnir). Class 800 Lbs - 25 Superhuman Strength: 800+ Lbs to 25 Tons Range * Deadpool from X - Men Origins Wolverine - 2 to 5 Tons (due to regeneration and Adamantium implants). * Wolverine from the X - Men Series of Films - 2 to 5 Tons (due to regeneration and Adamantium implants). * Thor from The Incredible Hulk Returns - Around 10 Tons (due to Asgardian physiology). * The Hulk from The Incredible Hulk Films and Series - Around 10 Tons (due to Gamma Freak physiology). Class 25 - 50 Superhuman Strength: 25+ Tons to 50 Tons Range *The Blob from X - Men Origins: Wolverine - Around 45 tons (due to mutant physiology) Class 50 - 75 Superhuman Strength: 50+ Tons to 75 Tons Range *None Class 75 - 100 Superhuman Strength: 75+ Tons to 100 Tons Range *None Class 100+ Superhuman Strength: Potentially Incalculable or Limitless, Able to Lift in Excess of 100 Tons *The Hulk from The Incredible Hulk - Almost limitless (but while at a functionally calm level: only around 1 000 tons). *The Hulk from Hulk - Almost limitless (but while at a functionally calm level: only around 100+ tons). *Doomsday from Smallville - Planetary (he is 2 parts Kryptonian and 1 part Kryptonian creature) *Superman from Smallville - Planetary (while in a yellow sun star system) *Green Lantern from Green Lantern - 100 000+ Tons (with his Green Power Ring). *Sinestro from Green Lantern - 100 000+ Tons (with his Yellow Power Ring or his previous weapon, a Green Power Ring). *Thor from Thor - 1 000+ Tons (with full power of Mjolnir). *Silver Surfer from Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer - 1 000+ Tons (with his Cosmic Surfboard). *The Juggernaut from X - Men: The Last Stand - 500+ Tons (due to mutant physiology). *Odin from Thor - 300+ Tons (due to Asgardian physiology). Please Comment Below When commenting please remember: on how accurate this page is; on how good the grammar is; and sign all comments with -- ~ ~ ~ ~ --, otherwise they: won't get mentioned; will be deleted. -- AwesomeDymond